guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JediRogue/Profession Combos
I was not aware that "ruins" were unique to a primary profession. --50x19px user:Zerris 03:48, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :I can't think of a smartass comeback so I'm just gonna go with "oops"— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 04:28, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::Eh, don't mind me, I'm just a little snarky when I've had no sleep and I have school in an hour. --50x19px user:Zerris 04:51, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Aftershock on a W/E eh... just throw in IAS, one or two plain hits with a hammer matches aftershock and saves tons of energy. If you want it really fast, use prot strike or power attack. Just my $0.02 -Auron 05:18, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :Thanks, I've rewritten that part. What about Bed of Coals? Its cheaper and can be used prior to the knockdown freeing you up for followups like Crushing Blow. A hammer warrior used it against me in RA rather effectively a few weeks ago. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 14:10, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::Mo/R with throw dirt? Better stick with blocking. M s4 17:53, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::I forgot that Throw Dirt is Expertise. Even when I thought it was WS, I was just throwing it out there as a possibility. I've never seen anyone use it and wouldn't use it myself. Away it goes. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 18:03, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Haha, this brings back when I played a Mo/R with whirling defense. showed those boa sins. xD M s4 21:17, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Remember that sins have 70 armor :P--Diddy Bow 07:50, 5 June 2007 (CDT) No entry for Ranger/Mesmer? Let's see if I can't inspire a tip or two: R/Me is the shutdown combo - you get Dshot, Savage Shot for starters, and then skills like Arcane Thievery which act like a Diversion even at a low atribute point investment. A Mesmer rarely uses that spell since as casters they can afford Power Block, Migraine, Arcane Conundrum and the like which are much more effective but too expensive for the Ranger. A Ranger responds in kind with Magebane Shot, though. You can also make a nice Utility ranger with Expel Hexes, which is unlinked, cheap, and fast recharging...the Ranger already has self-healing from Troll Unguent and this gives them Hex removal as well, that can also be used on the party. R/Me can also make use of Epidemic or even Fevered Dreams to spread the Dazed condition if they do not want to spam Concussion Shot. There are also a number of combos the R/Me can pull off with Arcane Mimicry to grab another Ranger elite from a teammate, such as the old-fashioned Lava Spitters duo. R/Me can also use Expertise with touch skills like Tease and Blackout - speedbuff stance like Dodge, run up and touch, run away...what else. Well, going R/Me also gives the greatest choice of interrupts. You have all the standard Bow ones, and also the Mesmer ones such as Power Drain and Leech Signet which can serve as Energy management on top of Expertise. There is probably more but I can't think of it now... (T/ ) 19:02, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ---- You know, I've actually seen some Minion Masters use ranger spirits to help with their Minion Army (Most popularly, Winnowing and Predatory Season, though I'm sure there are more.) Plus Healing Spring can be used to compensate for the missing Heal Area, though less powerful, it provides a mass minions healing means besides Blood of the Master and Verata's Sacrifice. Added to that, Troll Unguent can be used as a rather nice alternative to Healing Breeze (to heal the sacrifice costs), though it has a longer cast time, it has a cheaper cost and can't be removed. I've also seen one MM use Serpent's Quickness to reduce the Verata's Sacrifice recharge time (And not just on the General Minion Mastery Guide, in actual game play) Plus, considering that (unless I'm mistaken) they're all Wilderness Survival skills, you don't have to spread your attribute points everywhere, and could just transfer the points one placed in Healing Prayers (for Heal Area) right into Wilderness Survival. I'm positive that there are more viable, but unacknowledged and uncommon, means of skill sets. I just haven't found them yet. Decano 10:32, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ---- "Skills such as Mending, which has a small return for a high cost of attribute points... should be avoided." Zomg! Are you trying to say that meding sux? Shame on you! 217.43.168.242 20:13, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Ritualist weapon spells may be useful on some assassins(shooting in the dark) forgot to sign (Talk to me) 21:59, 16 August 2008 (UTC)